


Если твоё сердце ещё открыто

by pouringmorning



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Unresolved Romantic Tension, season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: то расскажи, во сколько оно закрывается. Мы оба знаем — ночи были созданы в основном для того, чтобы говорить вещи, которые не скажешь завтра утром.[пропущенная сцена к первой половине 4 сезона]
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Если твоё сердце ещё открыто

**Author's Note:**

> название и строчка в описании взяты из Arctic Monkeys — Do I wanna know?

— О, я понял!

Кейт заинтересованно поднимает голову. Они сидят вдвоём в участке, упрямо перебирая документы, а время уже клонится далеко за полночь. Участок расчерчен полосками фонарной желтизны с улицы и погруженными в полумрак столами работников, сейчас опустевшими и только сверкающими полировкой в лунном свете. Лампа над их головами то и дело потрескивает, но Кейт почти не замечает — за четыре года она ужилась с Каслом, а он порой раздражает сильнее.

— Что? — спрашивает она его, надеясь на настоящую зацепку. До ужаса хочется спать и раскрыть это дело, занявшее их уже на три дня.

— Их убил леший, — объявляет Касл.

Кейт выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, тут же возвращаясь к досье брата одной из жертв.

— Ты подумай! — упорно восклицает Касл. — Их всех убили в парке ночью, но жертвы никак не связаны и вращаются в разных кругах. Наверное, они нарушили священные границы! Или бросили пластмассовую бутылку мимо урны…

— На этом и закончим, — перебивает писательский поток мыслей Кейт и взглядом наказывает больше не отрывать её от работы, если это не что-то действительно стоящее.

Касл по какой-то причине домой не хочет, потому что замолкает и хмурится, будто бы правда начиная думать. Остаются только треск перегоревшей лампы, который совсем не слышно днём в гомоне голосов, шелест бумаг и отдалённая перекличка уличных шумов. Кейт устало трёт лоб и читает следующее досье, попутно делая пометки на листе бумаги.

Её крупный почерк расходится в тонкие столбцы с тезисами — кто-то ходил в зал, кто-то всегда ужинал в одном и том же кафе, кто-то воровал украшения. И никто не был никак ни с кем связан. Спустя некоторое время даже теория с лешим уже начинает казаться более логичной, чем гипотетическая связь между жертвами.

Кейт не замечает, как кладёт голову на руки, потому что продолжает читать сливающиеся между собой строки. В участке тепло, стучат часы, насвистывает себе под нос какую-то мелодию Касл и пахнет кофе — запах уже совсем въелся в это место. Кейт закрывает глаза, чтобы моргнуть, но легко соскальзывает в блаженную темноту.

В ангаре всё кажется синим, и она не может сдвинуться с места. Время перестаёт существовать здесь.

В первые пару секунд Кейт осознаёт, что не может быть здесь, но воспоминания о столе, стаканчиках с кофе и приветливом участке, как это бывает во снах, быстро расплываются и перестают существовать. Кейт срывается с места, превозмогая страх, и пытается бежать; весь угол обзора сужается до узкого туннеля, ведущего её по тёмной дороге у ангара. Она совсем одна и напугана, и уже знает, что сейчас увидит на холодном полу остывающее тело.

Кейт ещё знает, что не должна быть здесь одна. Своды здания сходятся над головой, как умелая ловушка. И жертва здесь она. Кейт видит вытянувшееся в струнку тело перед собой, замершее на фоне ночного тёмного неба. Она снова не может двинуться, паникует и пытается сражаться с давящим в горле чувством, но вновь и вновь проигрывает. Хочется только убраться отсюда подальше.

Её взгляд падает на лужу крови на полу, и Кейт ещё отчаянее пытается бежать или кричать, но у неё не выходит. Секунда — и это умирает уже она.

Всё тело немеет от боли; трава колышется вокруг Кейт морем, зелёная и прекрасная. Пейзаж такой мирный, такой пустой.

И опять — она совершенно одна, хотя оба эти события переживала с самым надёжным и близким человеком, которого любила. Кейт сжимает кулаки, и кладбищенская земля забивается ей под ногти, а она просто отчаянно хочет увидеть над собой лицо, услышать родной голос и ощутить дрожащие ладони на груди, пытающиеся зажать рану. Она закрывает глаза, и проблески под веками похожи на вспышки от выстрелов и сверканье снайперской винтовки в солнечный день.

Всё плывёт.

Кейт наконец удаётся закричать и дёрнуться; ощущения похожи на момент, когда выныриваешь из самой глубины реки. Она машинально повторяет что-то, заставляя голос её слушаться, и ощущение контроля над ситуацией тут же избавляет Кейт от паники. Она вскидывает голову и видит перед собой Касла, который держит её за плечи и смотрит чересчур испуганно. Фанатично оглядывается: вокруг только участок, всё отдаёт жёлтым, а не мёртвым голубым, всё хорошо.

— Я здесь, — почему-то говорит Касл раз за разом, и только тогда Кейт понимает, что те слова, что она повторяла, когда проснулась, были просто его именем.

Большие, тёплые ладони сжимают её плечи, и в голубых глазах, оказавшихся куда ближе обычного, плещется дикий страх за неё. Кейт выдыхает как раз тогда, когда успешно удерживает себя от падения в настоящие объятья. Её с шестнадцати никто не успокаивал после кошмаров, но сейчас хочется скрыться от них в доверенных руках.

— Тебе снился кошмар, — объясняет очевидное Касл, и Кейт кивает. Её дыхание становится ровным, и она благодарно выдавливает улыбку.

Заметив в её глазах осознание, Касл облегчённо выдыхает сам.

— Я же просто отошёл за кофе, — закрывает он глаза; знакомый голос звучит смесью оправдания и упрёка.

Кейт против воли снова вспоминает, как он просил её не покидать его и, чёрт возьми, признавался в любви. Воспоминания смазаны болевым и не только шоком, но каждая фраза въелась в её память с того самого дня. А всегда так гордившаяся своей смелостью Кейт Беккет так и не сказала ему, что помнит их, потому что не могла взять этот последний рубеж. Спустя годы ей снова было страшно, а она не знала, что делать.

Тут Кейт замечает, как близко их лица, и почти инстинктивно падает на спинку стула, чтобы отстраниться. Касл отпускает её и шагает назад тоже.

Кейт сглатывает и смотрит на сложенные на столе книги, которых раньше тут не было. Где-то за окнами уже разгорается ранний рассвет. Сколько она спала? Выхватив взглядом карту автобусных маршрутов среди других бумаг, Кейт хватается за соломинку:

— Ты что-то нашёл?

Касл выглядит почти обиженным, когда садится на стул рядом — намного дальше недавнего — и тянет карту к ним. Предварительно он ставит чашку подальше, явно больше не планируя ужинать-завтракать кофе.

— Они все жили на одном маршруте автобуса, — ровно говорит он. — Смотри.

Их пальцы соприкасаются, когда Касл передаёт карту. Это простая мелочь, к которой оба привыкли ещё в первый год; такая же, как кофе по утрам неизменно в двух стаканчиках и привычка прикрывать спину. Почему-то сейчас электрический разряд тепла заставляет Кейт вздрогнуть, и взгляд Касла становится ещё более усталым.

— Думаешь, это важно? — прокашливается, чтобы замять вопрос, Кейт.

— Не наше стандартное кафе, конечно. Но они могли встречаться там, — пожимает плечами Касл.

— Или там их примечал убийца, — заканчивает за ним предложение она, оживляясь.

Касл многозначительно кивает, поднимая брови, и Кейт ждёт, что он разовьет мысль и они сейчас раскроют дело меткой пикировкой, но этого не происходит.

Она вспоминает, как они сидели на качелях и она говорила о внутренней стене. Касл тогда намекнул, что готов ждать, а Кейт согласилась, но так ничего и не сделала. Она смотрит на него — следит даже — и понимает, что наконец готова снять с вершины первый кирпичик.

— Мне снятся кошмары с тех пор, как… — начинает Кейт и тут же осекается.

Глаза Касла вновь находят её лицо и теперь смотрят внимательно и с участием. За эту жалость во взгляде ей тут же хочется оттолкнуть его, но краем сознания Кейт понимает, что Касл не хочет её обидеть. Он открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, сказать что-то вроде «с тех пор, как убили Монтгомери» или «после того, как ты чуть не умерла от пули в грудь» и Кейт быстро перебивает даже его мысли:

— Ты _знаешь_ , с каких, Касл.

— Я молчал, — поднимает он руки, сдаваясь.

Она хмыкает и расслабляется, скинув ладони со стола и удобно устроившись на стуле. Несколько секунд они просто открыто смотрят друг на друга, и Кейт становится легче.

— Всем снятся кошмары, — утвердительно говорит Касл и ободряюще смотрит на неё.

Его ладонь ложится на её, но вес едва ощутим. Он не давит, как всегда. Снова как в тумане, Кейт роняет взгляд и отпускает подлокотник, чтобы по-настоящему взять его за руку. Их ладони сходятся идеально, так, будто бы они всегда были предназначены судьбой друг другу, хотя это полнейшая глупость в духе историй Касла. Но прикосновение приносит Кейт комфорт, поэтому она игнорирует всё остальное, отдаваясь теплу чужих пальцев.

— Прости, но я возьму твой кофе, — тянется она свободной рукой через стол, наконец переставая пялиться на их сплетённые руки.

— Эй, эй, эй! — перехватывает стаканчик Касл и ставит подальше, чтобы Кейт не могла дотянуться. — Тебе нужен не кофеин, а сон.

— Касл, последнее, что нужно увидевшему кошмар человеку — это снова ложиться спать.

— Неправда, — возмущается он, — я мастер по кошмарам. У меня есть дочь, помнишь? Я прогнал столько кошмаров из детской спальни, что мог бы получить орден за смелость.

Она закатывает глаза с нежной улыбкой и всё же прагматично усмехается потом:

— Здесь всё равно негде спать.

А ещё ей всё равно страшно, но Кейт уже так привыкла быть бесстрашной, что не признаётся в этом даже себе.

— Диван в кабинете Гейтс, — заговорщически говорит Касл, выпучивая глаза.

Кейт заливается смехом, но потом замолкает.

— О, ты это серьёзно?

Касл щурится:

— Боишься нашей новой начальницы?

— Я никого не боюсь, — фыркает Кейт.

— Значит, слабо? — достаёт её дальше Касл.

Дух азарта в ней никогда не предавал свою хозяйку; так происходит и сейчас. Кейт легко отпускает ладонь Касла, зная, что они ещё будут вместе, и встаёт. В конце-концов, она правда устала, а зацепка, найденная ими, стоящая. Может, удастся перехватить пару часов сна перед полным беготни и допросов днём.

— Кто последний — проиграл, — заявляет она, и Касл улыбается так, будто бы он уже выиграл.

«Спасибо».

Они падают на диван вместе, и Кейт действительно засыпает, когда они соприкасаются плечами и она роняет голову на подставленное плечо. Едва слышный стук сердца Касла успокаивает её, как и повисшее в воздухе доверие. Оба знают, что проснутся в крепких взаимных объятьях и без смущения разойдутся, потому что к такому уже привыкли.

«Всегда».


End file.
